


Thanksgiving Escape

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [13]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: A holiday meant for family turns out different for Jay when he ends up on his own. Thanksgiving One-shot. Bonus for "One-Shot Sunday"
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead
Series: One-Shot Sunday [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 27





	Thanksgiving Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Thanksgiving Oneshot, US Thanksgiving is the 4th Thursday of November.

"Hey, Natalie's parents can't make it for Thanksgiving this year, so Helen wants to have it," Will tells Jay on Tuesday night after finding out himself. "You're still welcomed to come with us," he offers.

"Actually, the team is doing something so, I'm good," Jay lies, not wanting to interrupt on Will's new family.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, I need to go, talk later?"

"Okay, but the offer stands if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Will," Jay hangs up. As much as he wants to spend the holiday with his brother, on the rare occasion that they both have off, Jay knows that Will doesn't want his little brother sticking around his new family. He'll be fine on his own, he always is.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually get Thanksgiving off this year," Adam states as the team is finishing their paperwork waiting to get the okay to leave.

"Ruz, you better not jinx it," Kevin warns his friend. "Jordan and Vinessa are coming up for the weekend and I don't want to be working a case while they're here."

"Fine, fine," Adam responds. "What's everyone else doing?"

"My sister and niece are in town," Kim answers.

"My brothers roped me into going to dinner at my parents," Hailey rolls her eyes.

"My sister is having Thanksgiving, so that means my parents will be in the same room for the first time in forever," Adam adds.

"What about you, Jay?" Kim asks.

"It's just me and Will," Jay lies, not wanting to bring down the mood by revealing his actual plans of spending the holiday at the cemetery by his mother's grave.

Hailey notices his tone and looks over to him, silently asking if everything's okay. Jay nods trying to be convincing. Before Hailey can question him further, Voight declares they can leave for the day, and Jay bolts before Hailey can catch him.

* * *

The next morning, Jay wakes up early to go on his run before he can go to the cemetery. His run is longer than normal as he wants to clear his head.

When Jay gets back to his apartment, he goes to take a quick shower before scarfing down a bagel for breakfast.

Once he is done, Jay gets in his truck and begins the familiar trip to the cemetery. Parking his truck near the row his parents are at, he gets out and approaches the headstone. "Hi, Ma. Happy Thanksgiving," he tells the stone as he sits down.

* * *

"Will, are you ready to go?" Natalie asks ad she helps Owen with his shoes and jacket.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Jay," the red-head answers.

"I'm sorry about Helen. I tried telling her, but…"

"I know how she is. I just have this bad feeling that Jay was lying to me."

"Have you tried getting a hold of him?"

"He's not answering."

"Maybe his team is doing something and he can't answer right now. If he doesn't answer in a couple of hours you could try Hailey."

"I guess I'll have to. Are you ready?"

"I asked first," Natalie teases as she walks out the door with Owen.

* * *

"Will's doing good," Jay tells the headstone. "He finally got his act together with Natalie. They invited me to celebrate with them at Natalie's mother-in-law's, but I don't want to intrude on his new family."

"Hailey's been a good partner, she keeps me out of trouble. I think you'd like her. She made me get help. Well, she actually threatened to ask for a new partner if I didn't get help. She's so different than my last partner. I can actually count on one hand the number of times we argued and even then, it was her trying to keep me from getting in trouble."

* * *

Hailey arrives at her parents' house just before the time she was given. "Hailey, your late," her father greets her.

"Sorry," she apologizes, knowing better than to argue even though she's ten minutes early.

"Hey, Hails," her oldest brother, Gabe greets. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Yeah, my unit actually got today off. I'm still technically on call though."

* * *

"Still haven't heard anything?" Natalie asks Will as he stares at his phone waiting for Jay to answer him back.

"William put the phone down, dinner's almost ready," Helen orders.

Will looks torn between putting his phone away and calling Jay again. "It's been a few hours. Maybe try him one more time and if he doesn't answer, call Hailey."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Hailey Anne, put the phone away," her father demands when he hears ringing just before they are about to sit down to eat.

"It's my partner's brother. Something might be wrong, he was with him today," Hailey replies.

"Hailey Anne," her dad slams his hand on the table.

"He wouldn't call if it wasn't important," Hailey replies before walking into the bathroom to take the call in private.

"Hailey?" Will asks into the phone.

"Yeah, is Jay okay?" She asks concerned, knowing he was acting off the day before.

"That's why I'm calling you. I haven't been able to get a hold of him all day."

"What are you talking about? He said it was just the two of you this year," Hailey asks confused.

"He told me that the team was getting together and not to worry."

"Everyone is doing their own thing. I'm at my parents and everyone else is with their families. Will, what's going on?"

"Nat's parents couldn't make it from Seattle this year, so Helen insisted that she had it. I told Jay he was welcomed to come to, but he said that he had plans and that your team was doing something."

"When was this?"

"Tuesday night."

"He lied. Yesterday everyone was talking about their plans, Jay said it was just the two of you this year. I thought something seemed off with him, but you know how he puts up his walls."

"He's been dodging my calls and texts since Tuesday."

"I can head over to his place," Hailey offers.

"I can't ask you to do that. Spend the holiday with your family."

"You didn't ask– I offered. Besides, Jay's my family too."

"Thanks, I'll meet you there," the older brother hangs up.

"Hailey, where are you going?" Her father asks.

"I need to go."

"Whatever's going on can wait until you've had the dinner your mother's worked so hard on."

"I can't," Hailey insists before grabbing her jacket and leaving.

* * *

"Nat, I need to go," Will tells Natalie. "He lied. The team isn't doing anything."

"Okay, go. Stay with Jay. Owen and I will be fine here."

"William, where are you going? Dinner hasn't even started yet."

"I need to find my brother."

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself."

"I'm the only family he has left and he's by himself on a day that you should be with family," Will answers while throwing on his coat.

* * *

"His truck isn't here," Hailey tells Will when he pulls up.

"I think I know where he went," Will tells her.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Hailey tells him. Will unlocks his car so Hailey can get in.

The ride is silent until they get further from the city. "Where are we going?" Hailey questions.

"The cemetery. He always comes he to talk with our mom."

"He really misses her," Hailey comments softly.

"He was always a mama's boy. I think it was because our dad was so hard on him. He was her baby. With our dad, it was like he didn't have a second son, but mom had two children– she just had this special bond with Jay," he tells her as they pull into the cemetery.

As Will takes the familiar path, Hailey spots Jay's truck, "Will, his truck." Will pulls up behind the truck.

Getting out of Will's car, they spot Jay sitting in front of the tombstone, arms wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees, wearing just a Blackhawks hoodie and jeans.

"Jay," Will calls.

Jay hears the familiar voice and quickly scrubs his hand at his face before turning to see the two people he was trying to avoid. He clears his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. We were worried," Will answers.

"I'm fine. Just visiting mom."

"I can see that. Do you want to tell me why you weren't answering your phone."

"I just didn't feel like it."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go home. You look cold, have you eaten?"

"I ate breakfast."

"Jay, you've been here for at least six hours?"

"I guess," Jay answers sniffling, nose running from the cold.

"Come on. Let's get you home and get some food into you," Will gently orders.

Hailey guides Jay to the passenger side of his truck, before getting in and starting the engine. Will comes up to the window, "When you get home, go take a hot shower before you get sick. I'm going to stop to get us something to eat."

"I'll make sure he does," Hailey promises while turning the heat on and pointing the vents at Jay.

* * *

Once they are at Jay's apartment, Hailey asks, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Everyone seemed so excited. I didn't want to bring the team's mood down by saying I was spending the day at the cemetery."

"Go take your shower. Will should be here soon with food."

Jay does as he's told and comes back into the living room ten minutes later wearing a different hoodie and sweatpants. Sitting on the couch next to Hailey, Jay is still shivering. Hailey notices and grabs another blanket to drape over his shoulders.

"Thanks," he mutters.

Will arrives a few minutes later with hot Chinese takeout. The three eat in silence and before they have a chance to talk after finishing, Jay falls asleep on the couch still shivering, so Hailey adjusts the blanket over his shoulder.

"We have to do better," Hailey whispers to Will, eyes never leaving Jay.

"I know. I shouldn't have let Helen talk us into having Thanksgiving at her place."

"It's not your fault. If she's anything like Jay makes her out to be, there's no arguing."

"This can't happen again. If this were Christmas weather, he could have froze to death. We're lucky it was warm for November."

"It won't. And right now, the worst thing that happens is he gets a cold. He's going to be okay," Hailey answers while looking down to Jay, whose head was resting in her lap, breathing even as he was sound asleep.


End file.
